His One and Only
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: A love that started so unexpectedly is twisted into a manifest of comedy and much awkwardness.
1. Chapter 1

His One and Only

By: Atomic SnoBunni

Yay!! My first CloudxZack fic! Enjoy!!

xxxXXXxxx

Cloud stirred in his bed and opened one eye. The clock next to him read 5:37 a.m. He sat up and rubbed his head, wondering why his brain had told him to get up so early.

Cloud looked over at the bed next to him. His best friend Zack was tangled in his blanket, hugging his pillow and drooling. He kicked his leg and Cloud couldn't help from smiling. He sighed and swung his legs onto the ground, standing up slowly so that he wouldn't disturb Zack. Not that it mattered. Zack could sleep through anything…except the smell of food, which could wake him up immediately.

Even though it was dark, navigating through the hallways was relatively easy for Cloud. As he reached a second door, he walked slower. He knew Reno would probably kill him if he woke him up at such an early hour.

Cloud finally made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He flipped a switch on the coffee maker and he could hear water bubbling. A few quick strides found him over at the fridge, and he pulled out eggs, bacon, and cheese. He grabbed a pan and turned on the burner. He cracked the eggs in the pan and threw some bacon next to it. Reaching over, he grabbed a spatula and began to scramble the eggs and flip the bacon.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Cloud turned to see who it was. Zack was leaning against the door frame, watching Cloud. His normally spiky black hair was a mess, and he was still in his pajamas.

"I smelled food." Zack looked eagerly at the pan. Cloud laughed and threw Zack a piece of bacon, who caught it and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You're just too much Zack." Cloud smiled and turned back towards the stove. Zack walked over and opened a cupboard, taking out a large plate, which he handed to Cloud. Cloud picked up the pan and dumped the contents of it onto the plate.

"Hm, Reno'll be down here soon." Zack laughed.

And he was. Reno came stumbling in a daze down the stairs.

"I smell foooood…" Groggy Reno was always funny to listen to because of his inability to comprehend anything much before 8. Cloud waved the plate in front of his face and Reno giggled. He stumbled over to the coffee maker and grabbed the pot.

"Woah woah woah!" Cloud quickly grabbed the pot out of Reno's hand and grabbed a cup. "Reno! You need this!!" He put the cup in Reno's hand and poured coffee in it.

Reno giggled again and took a drink, "that's hot…" He slumped down in a stool that was next to the island. "Hehe, me and Tifa had fuuuun last night!"

Zack started to laugh and Cloud shook his head, "Yes, Reno, we could hear you…"

"Huh?" Reno looked amazed, "You could heeear us?" Reno sat his cup down and laughed.

Cloud glared at Zack, who was now sitting down on the ground, laughing hysterically. "Yes Reno…" He shook his head and grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of food. Zack looked up at his plate and then at Cloud.

"Is that for me?"

"No Zack, you have to get your own."

Zack stuck out his lower lip and looked at Cloud with puppy eyes. Cloud sighed and handed the plate to Zack, who snatched it and grinned. Cloud sighed and grabbed another plate and sat down next to Reno, who was hunched over the island counter, fast asleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Tifa was standing by the front door, "Who's coming with me?" Reno looked over at her from the couch.

"No thanks, you can go."

Tifa looked at him and crossed her arms, "I won't buy the kind of food you like if you don't come. Then you'll be stuck with my food all week." As soon as she said this, Reno jumped up and was by her side in a matter of seconds. Aerith came running towards her.

"I'm coming Tifa!"

"Last call!" Tifa said to Cloud and Zack, who were sitting on the couch watching television.

"Go on, we can go later." Zack called back to her.

Tifa opened the door, "alright, we'll be back in a while." The three of them walked out the door and outside to the car.

About 10 minutes later, Zack's stomach growled.

"Zack! You're _still _hungry?" Cloud looked at him amazed.

"I guess so…"

Cloud sighed, "well, you wanna go get some McDonalds or something?"

Zack grinned, "what kind of a question is that?" He jumped up and grabbed Cloud's car keys, "I'm driving!"

"Whatever." Cloud stood up and they walked outside to the car.

As they were driving Cloud heard the engine sputter. The car turned itself off and refused to start back up.

"Shit, looks like we're stuck…" Zack pulled out his phone and dialed Tifa's number. After about a minute, he hung up. "They'll be here in about 45 minutes, when they're done shopping."

Cloud looked over at his friend, who was now reclined in his seat. He quickly turned his head back towards the front of the car when he noticed Zack looked at him. His face was turning a pinkish color. "_God dammit, why do I always get like this when I'm around him??" _

Zack put his seat back into its normal position and looked over at Cloud. He unbuckled and reached over the center console of the car. He grabbed a piece of Cloud's hair and tugged it. Cloud looked at him and blushed. Zack thought for a moment, then leaned over and kissed Cloud on the lips. Cloud's eyes widened in astonishment, but he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and kissed Zack back. After about 30 seconds, Cloud had to come up for air.

Zack looked into Cloud's blue eyes and smiled. Cloud looked down in embarrassment, his face now bright red. He looked back up into Zack's eyes and smiled back. Zack crawled over the center console and kissed the blonde again, now straddling his legs. He held Cloud's face in his hands, and ran them through his hair.

Cloud pulled back and looked at his best friend, "how long have you…" He looked up into Zack's eyes, but had to look away immediately to keep from kissing him again.

Zack smiled, "probably since I met you." Cloud looked back at him, trying to look into his eyes.

"Me too…" Cloud stopped because Zack had pressed his finger against his lips. Cloud took the hint and leaned forward, planting his lips on Zack's. He wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and let him kiss him. He could feel Zack's tongue against his lips, and they parted of their own free will, letting his tongue explore.

Cloud could feel the world slipping away. Nothing seemed to matter right now. Zack pulled away and started to kiss the blonde man's neck. Cloud let him, and his whole body relaxed. He felt as if nothing could go wrong now.

A few minutes passed, and Cloud heard a knock on the window. The two looked up and saw Reno outside the door. Reno stared at them and slowly turned around and walked back towards Tifa and Aerith. Zack and Cloud looked at each other and laughed. They climbed out of the car and walked over. Reno was staring at them, his mouth open and his finger going back and forth between the two.

"You…" he pointed at Zack, "and you!" He then pointed to Cloud, "when, how??"

Zack laughed and grabbed Cloud's lean waist. Aerith tensed up for a second, but was relieved when Tifa stepped in.

"We all knew it was gonna happen eventually." She walked to her car and grabbed the jumper cables. "Now can we just go? Reno has ice cream that needs to get in a freezer or it's gonna melt…"


	2. Chapter 2

About 15 later, everyone arrived back at the house. The groceries were brought in and everyone sat down in the living room. Reno kept staring off into space as if he was afraid to look at anyone. Zack had his arm around Cloud who kept looking at his hands. Tifa was next to Reno, and Aerith kept looking at Zack and Cloud.

Finally, Tifa broke the silence, "So, um, Zack, why don't you tell us what happened…"

Reno looked up, "Oh, I could tell you that!" Zack grinned and pulled Cloud closer. Aerith glared at Cloud, then looked away.

Zack sighed, "It just kinda happened." He lifted his hand and started to play with Cloud's hair.

Aerith stood up suddenly and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked her. Aerith just looked at him, and then kept walking. A door slammed and everyone looked up.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Tifa stood up and went upstairs. Reno stared at Zack and Cloud, and then ran after Tifa.

After Aerith's door opened and closed again, Zack looked at Cloud, "hey, they're gone now ya know." He tilted Cloud's chin up and kissed him. Cloud leaned back into the cushions and Zack climbed on top of him. Their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance when Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent walked through the door. Zack looked up, his hands on either side of Cloud, and his legs straddling the blonde's.

"What?" Cloud propped himself up on his elbows and looked where Zack was looking. He saw Cid and Vincent staring almost horrified and Yuffie with her hands covering her mouth.

"Umm…hi guys…" Cloud said softly.

"CLOUD!?" They all shouted in unison. Yuffie was staring at him in shock. "I thought of all people it would have been Aerith!"

Zack realized that he was still on top of Cloud and quickly stood up, "Umm, no, she's upstairs with Tifa and Reno…"

Vincent coughed and shut the door. The three of them walked into the living room. Cloud sat up, his eyes covered by his hair and his face bright red. Zack's hair was messed up even more than usual. After what seemed like hours, Tifa and Reno came back downstairs.

"Hey guys!" Tifa waved to her friends, then looked over at Cloud, "Uh oh, why does Cloud look embarrassed?"

Zack sat next to Cloud and put his arm around his shoulder. "He's just shy. Plus, people keep interrupting us." Zack looked at Reno and grinned. Reno hid his face in Tifa's shoulder. Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Well I think this is a good thing!" Yuffie clapped her hands excitedly, " what did Aerith say?"

Tifa and Reno looked at each other, "well, Aerith's pissed cuz she likes Zack.?" Reno said.

Yuffie grabbed Vincent's hand and grinned, "Well, she'll just hafta find someone else!" Her eyes glinted evilly and she looked at Cid.

"What!?" Cid yelled at her. The gleam left Yuffie's eyes and she hid under Vincent's arm.

"Well too bad for her, I stopped liking her when I met Cloud." Zack kissed Cloud's ear, causing Cloud's face to turn an even deeper shade of red. Yuffie noticed and she sat next to him, "Aw, poor Cloud! He's so cute when he's embarrassed!" She hugged him, but Zack pulled Cloud closer to him, almost to the point where he was practically sitting on Zack's lap.

Vincent walked over and sat next to Yuffie, who wrapped her arms around his stomach, and Cid sat in an armchair. Reno and Tifa sat on the loveseat across from Cid.

They all began to talk and, around 7, Cloud decided to fake sleep so that he and Zack could get some time to themselves. He rested his head on Zack's chest and closed his eyes. Zack looked down at him and smiled.

"Well, we've had sort of a full day, and it looks like Cloud is a bit tired, so we'll catch ya'll later." Zack picked u cloud and carried him up the stairs.

"Aw, those two are so cute!" Yuffie squealed.

Reno put his hands behind his head and closed one eye, looking around with the other, "Ya know, they're not _really_ tired…"

Zack kicked open their door and walked in, closing it again with his foot. He walked to Cloud's bed and set him down.

"I don't think they believed what you said." Cloud smiled.

Zack jumped onto the bed and climbed on top of Cloud, "does it matter?" He lowered his head and kissed Cloud. He worked his way down and began to kiss his neck. Cloud moaned happily and leaned his head back to give Zack a wider range. Zack grinned and began to suck the spot he had been kissing. When he pulled away, that area of Cloud's neck was red.

Cloud sat up and kissed Zack, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Zack pulled away and began kissing down Cloud's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He worked his way down to Cloud's chest, and Cloud squirmed with delight.

Zack stopped and climbed back up towards Clods head, "Hey cloud…" He looked away, took a deep breath, then looked back at Cloud, "I-I…I love you."

Cloud looked up at Zack and smiled. He kissed him lightly on the lips, and looked back at him, "I love you too, Zack."


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:30 a.m. He sat up and felt something touching his arm. He looked over and saw Zack lying next to him, their beds having been pushed together. For a second, Cloud forgot about what had happened the previous day.

"Right." Cloud ran his hand through his naturally spiky hair, "now I remember." He went to stand up, but Zack was hugging his arm. Cloud smiled and slowly pulled his arm away. Zack moved his hand around looking for Cloud.

"Cloud..." Zack mumbled and grabbed Cloud's pillow. He hugged it and smiled. Cloud walked around the bed and straightened the blanket for Zack, then went downstairs.

Aerith was already in the kitchen when Cloud made it there.

"Aerith? You're never up this early." Cloud looked at her. She looked as though she was about to fall over from exhaustion. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Cloud could tell she hadn't gotten any sleep. Aerith glared at him as he went to get coffee.

"I couldn't sleep." Cloud didn't look at her. He knew that she was mad at him for liking Zack. He walked to the fridge and grabbed milk and eggs, then went and got some pancake mix out of the cupboard.

As the pancakes were cooking, Zack came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist as Cloud was in mid-flip. Aerith glared at Cloud as Zack kissed his neck, and she walked off towards the living room.

"I smelled food..." Zack mumbled.

"Of course you did Zack." Cloud grabbed a plate and put some pancakes on it. Zack took the plate and poured some syrup on the stack. He grabbed a fork and stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Why'd you get up?" Zack asked Cloud after swallowing.

"You know I always get up early." Cloud stacked the rest of the pancakes on another plate and put a few on his own. He and Zack walked to the living room and Zack sat in the armchair.

"Now where am I supposed to sit?" Cloud looked at his boyfriend.

Zack patted his lap and grinned. Aerith, who was sitting on the couch reading Midgar Weekly, rolled her eyes as cloud sat down on Zack's legs. Zack noticed her and looked over, "what?"

Aerith stood up and threw her magazine down onto the coffee table and went upstairs. They heard a door slam and cloud looked down at his plate. Zack set his plate on the side table and pulled back Cloud by his waist.

"Hey, don't let her get to you. I chose you, not her." He took cloud's plate and set it next to his. Cloud leaned back on Zack's shoulder and sighed. Zack turned his head and kissed Cloud.

"I know," Cloud said, "but I'm afraid that our friendship might be ruined now."

"She'll get over it." Zack poked the small spot on Cloud's neck with his nose, "hehe, think she saw that?"

Cloud touched the spot, "I didn't even know it was there! I haven't looked in a mirror yet this morning." He looked at Zack, "is it noticeable?"

Zack kissed it, "nah."

Tifa walked down the stairs, followed by Reno, "what's wrong with her now?" Tifa asked Zack.

"She's still mad at me." Zack yawned and slumped down in the chair, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist as he did. Reno was too tired to notice and wandered into the kitchen in search of the pancakes he had seen next to Zack.

Tifa sat down on the couch and she and Zack started talking. Cloud repositioned himself so that he had his arms around Zack's mid section and Zack's arm was around his shoulders. As he listened to the conversation, he dozed off.

The next thing Cloud knew, Aerith was waking him up. He sat up and realized that he was still on Zack's lap. Zack had fallen asleep, and Reno and Tifa were gone. Cloud carefully stood up and looked at Aerith.

"What's up?" He looked at her quizzically, afraid that she might yell at him or slap him.

"Aerith sighed, "I'm sorry." She looked up at Cloud, "I shouldn't have been so mad at you, it's not your fault."

Cloud looked shocked. "It's alright. I knew that you like Zack, but I didn't expect that too happen between us."

"Yeah, I guess not. I could kinda tell that he liked you though. It was the way he looked at you."

Cloud smiled and held out his hand, "friends?"

Aerith ignored his hand and hugged him instead, "friends"

XxxXXXxxx

The next day, Cloud woke up smiling. Everything was great in his life. He was living with some of his best friends, he and Aerith had made up, and best of all, he had Zack.

Even though it was early, Cloud had a lot of energy. He went downstairs and made breakfast. But not just eggs or pancakes. He made everything. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, Belgian waffles, cinnamon rolls, and oatmeal. As Cloud was putting everything on the table, Zack came practically running down the stairs toward Cloud.

"OhmyGodIloveyou!!" He tackled Cloud and grabbed the piece of toast he had in his hand.

"Why do you always do that?" Cloud stared at his now empty hand. His toast was now hanging out of Zack's mouth, who was chewing it happily.

Cloud pushed Zack off of him and stood up. Zack stood up next to him, the toast now gone. They heard a thud and looked towards the stairs. Reno was lying on his stomach, halfway down the stairs. His hands were outstretched as if he had been dragging himself, but his eyes were closed and he was snoring.

"Reno?" Cloud walked over and poked Reno, "Umm, Reno?" Reno looked up at Cloud.

"Why am I on the stairs?"

"I think you were coming to eat." Cloud helped him stand up and they went to the kitchen.

In the meantime, Zack had wandered to the table and was now eating everything he could.

"Zack!" Cloud held out his hands to try to stop the crazy man, "Stop! Other people have to eat too!"

Zack stopped, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. He pointed to his nose, "You're telling _me_ to _stop_ eating?" He chewed up the bacon, still looking at Cloud.

Reno walked over holding a cup of coffee.

"Ooh! Thank you!" Zack grabbed the cup and downed the coffee. He put the cup back in Reno's hand, and Reno just looked at it.

"Why would you do that?" He whined.

"Because you were just standing there with a dumb look on your face." Zack turned back to the table, but Cloud blocked him.

"I think you've had enough to eat."

Zack stuck out his bottom lip, "but…but…Cloudy Poo! I love you!"

Cloud's mouth dropped open, "Cloudy Poo!?"

Reno giggled and went to get more coffee.

"Cloudy Muffin?" Zack cocked his head and looked at Cloud.

"Cloudy Muff…NO!!" Cloud stomped his foot.

"What? It'll be fun!" Zack insisted, "You'll be Cloudy Poo and I'll be Zacky Poo!" He grinned.

Cloud's face was turning red. He looked at Zack, "NO!!"

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Yay! Chap 3 is up!! I hate the laptop I have to use cuz I had to borrow it from the school, and it's a Mac, plus, the spacebar is retarded XD So yeah, hopefully chap 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Zack! Where are you?" Cloud was walking around the house looking for Zack. Well, he wasn't really looking for him. Zack's birthday was the next day, and Cloud wanted to make sure that Zack didn't know what kind of cake he was getting.

He finally found Zack in their room. He was fast asleep, the blanket tangled in his legs. He was hugging his pillow and drooling on it. Cloud supressed a laugh and closed the door.

"I'm going to the store!" Cloud shouted at Reno and Tifa, who were sitting om the back patio. "If Zack wakes up, tell him I'll be back in about an hour."

Cloud grabbed his keys and walked out to his green mustang. He opened the door, and got in. He felt something brush his shoulder and he looked over. Zack was leaning towards him, staring at him.

"AH!!" Cloud yelled when he saw Zack staring at him.

"Where are ya goin'?" Zack asked deviously.

"I thought you were asleep! How did you get down here so fast?"

"Where are you going?"

Cloud sighed. "I thought I left my phone in here so I came to get it."

"Oh." Zack looked at him. Cloud knew that Zack knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell him that he was going to buy his present. "Well, it's not here, so let's go back in." Zack opened his door and got out. He poked his head back in, "comin'?

Cloud got out, 'I guess I'll just have to get it later.' Zack walked around the car and grabbed Cloud's hand.

xxxXXXxxx

A few hours later, Cloud snuck out to his car, 'I need to get that gift!' He opened his car door and made sure that Zack wasn't in the car, or near it. He quickly got in and started the car. He got out of the driveway and drove away from the house, "yes!! Finally!"

Cloud got to the store and went straight for the cake aisle. He grabbed 4 boxes of Zack's favorite, chocolate, and grabbed 2 cans of frosting. "Wait..." he reached up and grabbed and grabbed another one. Zack would probably want one just to eat.

Next, he drove over to the Best Buy. He walked in and was greeted by one of the many workers.

"Hello, can I help you with anything today?"

"No thanks..." Cloud looked at his name tag, "Evan. I think I've got everything under control." He walked back towards the gaming section, right across from the music section. He wasn't quite sure is he wanted to get Zack the new Guitar Hero 3 or some '80s records, which he knew Zack coveted. Zack loved to make noise and play video games, especially his Guitar Hero 2, but he also loved getting out his record player and blasting some good 'ol old skool, and then break dancing to it, which he was rather good at now.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of debating, he decided to go with the records. He walked across the aisle over to the music section. He hunted down the record section and looked at their selection. He dug through and found an Electro record. 'Perfect!' he thought. Zack simply adored the movie shaun of the Dead. Cloud remembered when the first saw it. Zack had jumped up and started dancing at every song, but he especially loved when they were drunk and listening to music at 4 a.m. He pulled out the record, and just like magic, the Queen record was sitting behind it. Cloud grinned and picked it up, making sure that the 2 songs from the movie were actually on it. Jackpot!

After he had paid, he drove home. He grabbed the bags with the presents and cake and snuck them into the garage. He didn't want zack to find them prematurely. He walked around the house to the front door and went in. Zack was waiting for him, and ran to hug him as soon as he walked in.

"Where did you go?" Zack looked up at him

Cloud decided to make fun of Zack for a moment, "Oh, nowhere, I just went the Olive Garden for dinner."

Zack's mouth dropped open, "you did not!" He gasped.

Cloud grinned evily, and Zack sniffed.

"I'm just kidding," Cloud laughed, "I didn't go to Olive Garden."

"Then where did you go?" Zack whined.

"You'll know tomorrow." Cloud smiled and ruffled his hair.

Zack stood up and grinned, "Wanna watch a movie?"

Cloud nodded, "sure. What do you want to watch?"

Zack ran over to the entertainment center and flung open the cabinet. He reached in and pulled out Hot Fuzz, "I wanna watch this one!"

Cloud laughed, "of course. It's because it has Simon Pegg, isn't it."

Zack nodded excitedly and put it in the DVD player. Cloud walked over to the couch and sat down. Zack grabbed the remote and plopped down next to Cloud, putting his arm around him as he did.

For the next 2 and a half hours, they watched the movie packed with action, comedy, and best of all, the gun fights. Zack had fallen asleep as the night went on, and Cloud noticed. he got up very carefully and left the t.v. on so that Zack wouldn't wake up when the sound stopped. He went out to the garage and grabbed the cake. when he came back in, he walked to the kitchen and pulled out everything he would need.

As the cake was baking, Cloud didn't care that the smell might wake up Zack. He knew that Zack already knew he was making cake for him, so why bother? When the timer went off, Cloud pulled out the cake and let it cool. He uncapped the cans of frosting and grabbed a knife. He frosted each layer and carefully stacked them, making a giant 4-layer pile of chocolatey goodness. He heard Zack get up and saw him reaching for an opened can of the frosting.

"Uh uh!" Cloud grabbed the frosting and handed Zack the third can that hadn't been opened yet. Zack's eyes lit up and he grabbed a spoon, running off to the living room.

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, Cloud found himself being awoken by Zack, who was straddling his legs and bouncing up and down.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Cloud looked over at the clock. 9 a.m.? Why hadn't he woken up earlier?

Zack looked down at Cloud, "Do I get my presents now?"

Cloud laughed and looked at him. "Sure, come on." They got up and went downstairs. Reno and Tifa were on the couch.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Reno said as cloud came down the stairs.

Cloud grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I don't know why I slept that long. Zack had to wake me up because he wants his presents."

"Oh that's right!" Tifa smiled, "happy birthday Zack!"

Reno coughed, "He's 23 and he still acts like he's only 7." He laughed.

Zack sat down in the chair while Cloud went out to the garage. He grabbed the bag with the 2 records and brought them it in. Zack patted his lap and Cloud sat down. He handed Zack the bag, who grabbed the contents and ripped the bag off.

"Well?" Cloud sat there, waiting for Zack's response.

"I...love them!" He exclaimed. He turned his head and his lips met Cloud's. Cloud kissed him back.

"I'm glad you like them." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Cloud decided to take Zack out for one more thing on his birthday. They clambered into the green mustang and Cloud looked at Zack, "where do you want to go?"

Zack thought for a moment, "how about the Midgar Steak House?" Cloud nodded started the car, then they drove away from the house.

When they arrived, Cloud was able to find a parking spot right next to the door. They went in and were greeted by and all-too-happy employee.

"Hi, welcome to Midgar Steak House, home of the Bahamut burger." She led them to a table and they sat down. She put a couple menus in front of them, "my name is Sari, I'll be your waitress this evening." She smiled, "can I get you two anything to drink?"

"I don't know, can you?" Zack retorted deviously. Sari looked slightly taken aback, and Cloud sighed.

"Just water please." Sari nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

Cloud glared at Zack, "was that really nescessary?" Zack shrugged and kept grinning. Sari arrived a few minutes later with their water.

"Are you two ready to order?" She looked almost afraid to ask the question.

Without hesitation, Zack told her what he wanted, "I'll have the Bahamut Burger please." Cloud's mouth dropped open in shock at this suggestion. Sari nodded and looked at Cloud, but he just waved he off, having immediately lost his appetite.

Zack leaned back in his chair, and Cloud continued to stare at him with a mixture of awe and horror on his face, "Are you kidding me!?"

Zack looked over at him, "no...why, don't you think I can eat it?"

Cloud shook his head, "You already ate half of your cake by yourself!"

Zack shrugged his shoulders again, "and your point is?" Before Cloud could respond, Sari had returned with a burger that was almost as big as her head. Zack grinned and took the burger from her.

Cloud couldn't watch as Zack sunk his teeth into the instant heart attack. He heard the contents squish together and he couldn't even drink his water.

About ten minutes later, Zack had demolished the burger. All that was left was contents that had oozed out of the burger. Zack sat back in his chair and patted his stomach happily. "That was goo..." He stopped mid-sentence and leaned forward. Cloud gasped and held out his hands to help Zack. He leaned in towards him, but as he did, Zack let out a forcefull belch, right in Cloud's face. Cloud's hair was blown back, and his eyes were wide open.

"Haha! Much better!" Zack laughed at Cloud. Cloud's face turned bright red and he clenched his fists. He reached for the ketchup container and pointed it at Zack. Zack stopped laughing when he noticed it was pointed at his face.

"Uh oh..."

xxxXXXxxx

They arrived back at the house about 30 minutes later. Everyone was still there, and when they walked through the door, Yuffie came to greet them.

"Welcome back!" She looked at Zack, and noticed that it still had ketchup on it, and he had some in his hair. "Huh? What happened?"

Cloud glared over at Zack, who grinned and laughed, "yeah...about that..."

Yuffie laughed and smiled, "I get it, you did something wrong, didn't you Zack?"

"No, he was just trying to give me a heart attack!" Cloud interrupted. Zack laughed and dodged Cloud's fist. He ran into the living room and grabbed his Electro record.

"PARTY TIME!!!" He pulled up the pin on hi record player and slid in Electro. He released the pin carefully and the record started to spin, releasing air waves of the funky music. He quickly ran to his room and returned just seconds later with a pair of giant headphones around his neck, and his "gangsta" hat twisted backwards on his head. He started to dance to the beat.

"Come on people! Dance!" He grabbed Cloud's hands and made him move his feet. Cloud reluctantly followed his crazy partner's footsteps and soon forgot that he was angry. In the meantime, Reno had stolen the headphones from around Zack's neck and was acting as the DJ.

They danced and partied until 3 in the morning, when Vincent finally said he needed to go home so he could get up for work in the morning.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I got this chapter from and assignment I had to do for my Lit. & Comp. II class. You're probably wondering why too lol. Anyways, we do these things called Quick Writes, where we write a half a page on a certain subject. Well, one day, we had a visual prompt, and it was a man eating a burger about the size of his head...so you can see where I got the idea, with Zack and his eating habits lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Chapter 6! Just so ya'll know...I wrote this while listening to FlashDance...What a Feeling. . .so yeah lmao!!

* * *

Cloud awoke to the sound of, you guessed it, Electro. Zack was dancing on the bed, causing it to bounce. He noticed that Cloud had opened his eyes and he flopped down onto his stomach. 

"G'MORNIN'!!!" Cloud reached his hands up to his ears so that his eardrums wouldn't explode. Zack hugged his neck, then threw himself upwards and started to dance again.

"Zack...your too rambunctious!" Cloud looked out the window. The ground was covered in that freezing white fluff that everyone thought was so pretty. Snow. Cloud hated it. He hated the cold and anything to do with cold. So therefore, snow was his mortal enemy.

Zack walked over and jumped up and down next to Cloud. "We should go make a snowman!!" He looked at Cloud, but he shook his head.

"I hate snow..." Cloud stretched his arms above his head and yawned. It was 6 a.m. Zack had plopped down and was now sulking.

"But why?"

Cloud looked over out the window. That memory popped into his head again. "I just..." He shook it away. That was a long time ago. Zack looked at him, and suddenly understood.

"Alright, we won't then, but can we play video games or something?" Cloud snapped out of his daze and directed his attention to Zack. He nodded, a silent thank you to him. "Yeah yeah, I love ya too."

------

Reno had joined Zack and Cloud in front of the T.V. as they turned on the N64. Zack had picked out James Bond: GoldenEye, and was now trying to convince Cloud of what weapons they could use.

"Can we use bombs?" His eyes sparkled as he asked Cloud.

"No." Zack's gaze dropped to his controller, but then back up as he came up with a new thought.

"What about auxillary bombs?"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Cloud retorted. Zack pouted and looked at Reno.

"Can we use mines?" Reno chimed in.

"What? No..." Cloud looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"Well, what about proximity mines?" Reno said in spite of Cloud.

"Oh my God would you shut the hell up?" Reno and Zack looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. Cloud scowled and finished the game set up.

------

A knock was heard at the door and Zack rolled out of bed to answer it.

"Reno?" The red-head was standing outside with a very serious look on his face. He was holding a fax in his hand. Zack looked at it, and found it being shoved into his face. It was from the ShinRa headquarters, addressed to him.

"What is this?" He asked, taking the paper.

"Just read it." Reno looked behind Zack and saw that Cloud had gotten up and was next to Zack.

"What is it Zack?"

Zack couldn't speak. He just handed it to Cloud, who took it and read it.

"No...NO!" Cloud screamed. He read and reread the paper, "They can't do this!" He looked at Reno, who was staring at the carpet.

"I don't know, he's still technically a SOLDIER." Reno said quietly. Zack hadn't said anything. His eyes were affixed on Reno's goggles. "Sorry Cloud, but he has to..." Reno turned and walked back to his room. Zack shut the door.

"Zack!" Cloud's shoulders had begun to shake, "Zack...they can't...can they?" He looked into his lover's emerald-green eyes. Zack walked and sat on the bed.

"I have to go in. I agreed to do missions if they ever came up, but only because it's been quiet since Sephiroth and Kadaj disappeared."

Cloud couldn't move. Tears had begun to stream from his eyes, "But...but...I don't want you to go...I need you!" He stared at his feet and let the tears come out. No use trying to stop them. Zack was going away. For a really long time. Zack stood and walked over to him. He grabbed the back of Cloud's neck and pulled him towards his chest. He could feel Cloud's sobs against his chest.

"I don't want to go either." He wrapped his arms around Cloud's small shoulder's and held him there, not wanting to let go. He tilted Cloud's head up and kissed him. He held Cloud's face in his hand's, and he could feel Cloud trying not to cry, but it wasn't working for him. His shoulder's were still shaking. They fell onto the bed and Cloud hugged Zack's middle. Zack had begun to cry too. How could he leave Cloud? Damn ShinRa! They just always had to ruin everything in his life, didn't they?

Zack sat up and pulled the sobbing Cloud into his lap, "Hey, I'll go down to ShinRa and talk to Rufus. Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

Cloud looked up, his sapphire eyes gleaming with tears, "I want to go with you!"

Zack couldn't look at Cloud, but he made himself. Cloud's face was the saddest thing he'd ever seen. "You can't. I have to deal with that bastard myself."

Cloud wimpered, but didn't insist any more. He fell asleep crying after about 10 minutes. Zack lifted him up and set him on his side of the bed, making sure he was covered before leaving the room.

Reno and Tifa were on the couch downstairs. Zack walked to the counter and grabbed the keys to Cloud's bike out of a small bowl. "I'm going to talk to Rufus."

"Zack..." Reno couldn't finish. "Good luck." As Zack walked past them, Tifa stood up and hugged him.

------

Zack reached the ShinRa corporation and was now working his way up to Rufus ShinRa's office. He threw open the door when he got there and stormed inside.

"What's this all about?" He held the paper in Rufus's face.

"It's your mission prompt." The president of ShinRa Corp. replied cooly.

"Well I'm not fucking doing it!" Zack threw the paper on Rufus's desk and glared at him. Rufus laughed.

"Oh, but you have to. You agreed, remember?"

Zack couldn't hold in his anger much longer, "I don't want to be your damn SOLDIER anymore!"

"Well I can't help you. You're going and that's final." Rufus waved his hand, trying to tell Zack that the discussion was over. He turned his chair so that the large back was to Zack. But Zack wasn't going to take it. He strode over and grabbed the chair. He swung it around and grabbed Rufus by the collar.

"I'm not doing it!" He snarled, baring his teeth at Rufus.

Rufus didn't look any bit intimidated. "Go home and get ready. You ship off tomorrow."

Zack released his hold on Rufus and stepped back, not believing what he had just said, "Tomorrow?!"

"Yes, tomorrow." Rufus smiled and waved his hand, "Off you go."

Zack glared at the man one more time before storming out of the office.

------

Tomorrow. One day. What am I supposed to do? All these thought were running through Zack's mind as he rode home. He looked to his side and saw a shop. He pulled over and went inside. He knew what he was going to do. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and he was doing it tonight.

------

Everyone was sitting in the living room comforting Cloud when Zack walked in. Cloud got up and rushed towards him. Zack embraced him and could feel Cloud's shoulder's shaking. He had begun crying again. Zack took a deep breath and stepped back from Cloud.

"I have to ask you something."

"O-o-o-okay." Cloud barely managed to get that simple word out. Zack took another deep breath and reached into his pocket. He got down on one knee, and everyone in the room gasped. Zack withdrew a small black box.

"Cloud..." Zack looked into Cloud's widened eyes, "will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a band of silver.

Cloud couldn't breath. He couldn't blink. He couldn't even cry. He just stood there, dumbfounded. "I-I...Yes..." He finally managed to get the words out.

"Yes?" Zack stood up and looked down at the other man.

"Y-Yes!" Cloud smiled and began to cry again. He flung his arms around Zack's neck. Zack smiled and hugged him back. Cloud stepped back and Zack took the ring out of the box and put it on Cloud's finger. Everyone in the living room was sitting on the couch watching them intently. Cloud stood on his tip toes and planted a kiss on Zack's lips. Zack picked him up and kissed him back, spinning in circles.

Zack put Cloud back down and looked once again into those shining eyes, "I promise, as soon as I get back, we'll get married. Will you wait for me?"

Cloud smiled up at him, "as long as I have to. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

* * *

A/N- Yay, omg, the first part will be explained later on, just so none of you hate me. The part with James Bond was actually inspired by my friend Monica who told me that her brother asked those questions lmao. I hope you all liked it! I knew I was gonna have 'em get married, and that Zack would have to go on a mission, but I didn't really expect it to turn out this way until I was actually writing (er, typing?) the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, whoever has been reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud woke up the next morning at 3:27. He sat up looked over at the sleeping Zack. For some reason, his finger hurt. He looked down and saw the silver band around it. That's right. He clenched his fist and looked over at fiance. But looking at him hurt. Zack was shipping off today. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. It hurt so much. He leaned over and kissed Zack's temple. Zack smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey babe." His voice sounded groggy.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up." The older man noticed the tears on Cloud's face. He lifted his hand and wiped them away with his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry." He sat up and embraced Cloud in his large arms. Cloud hugged hi middle.

"I can't help it...you're leaving today, and it just kills me to think that I won't see you for a really long time." Zack smiled.

"It'll only be about 8 months, give or take. And don't worry, I'll get to come back home a couple weekends. I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Cloud looked into Zack's eyes.

"I promise. Now lets get some sleep." He dragged Cloud down with him and fell asleep instantly. But Cloud didn't. All he could think about was that he wouldn't see Zack for what seemed like an unreal amount of time.

------

Voices could be heard outside of the door. Cloud opened his eyes slowly and looked over. Where was Zack? He scrambled out of bed and flung open the door. Zack and Reno were discussing something outside.

"Woah, nice boxers Spike." Reno pointed at Cloud and laughed. Cloud looked down and blushed. The boxers were adorned with little hearts.

"Shut up!" He felt offended. It was his favourite pair. They had been a gift from Zack for his 21st birthday. He looked at Zack, "You weren't in bed, and I thought you had already left..."

Zack ruffled Cloud's hair, "Of course not silly. Do you really think I'd leave without saying goodbye?"

Cloud twirled the ring around his finger, "No."

"Hey, Zack, you ready? Rufus'll be here in about half an hour." Reno checked his watch. He was dressed in his ShinRa Corp. suit, and his ponytail was tied back neater than usual. Rufus is a pretty intense person to have Reno all dressed up, Cloud thought to himself. Zack squeezed Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey, let's get some breakfast." He led them downstairs to the kitchen. As they walked through the living room, Cloud noticed Zack's records were laid out on the coffee table. Zack noticed him looking, "Yeah, I was thinking about taking some, but I think you need them more than me."

Cloud nodded and went to get some stuff out of the fridge, but was stopped by Zack. "Hey, let me make breakfast, you do it every morning."

Cloud stood back, and didn't say anything as Zack reached in and pulled out the eggs and bacon. As Zack was cooking, Cloud went to the living room and sat down. He grabbed the records and started to go through them. Electro, Queen, ABBA, Styx, Aqua, and many more. Zack loved them all, not just because hey were his favorite bands, but because Cloud had taken the time to find them and buy them for him. Cloud stopped when he found the signed record of The Bangles. He laughed as he remembered how he had gotten it. It had been sitting on a shelf when Cloud spotted it. As he went to grab it, another woman reached out her hand.

"Hey, this is mine!" Cloud had said to her, but she tried to yank it from him.

"I saw it first!"

Cloud had no choice other than to take it by force. He pushed her back and made her stumble, quickly snatching the record from her and running for the counter.

Zack brought out their food. He sat down and put his legs across Cloud's lap and handed him a plate. Cloud put the record down and took the plate. But he couldn't bring himself to eat. He nibbled on the bacon. Zack sighed and put his plate down.

"What's the matter?"

Cloud set his plate on the coffee tabled and tried to hold back his tears, "you're leaving today!" He couldn't hold them back anymore. They came and he reached for Zack, hugging his middle. Zack put his arms around him, and held him there for several minutes until a knock could be heard at the door.

"Hey, that'll be ShinRa." Zack stood up, and Cloud wiped away the tears on his face. "You ready?" Cloud nodded. Zack took a deep breath and opened the door. Rufus ShinRa was standing outside, a few of his body guards behind him.

"Hello Fair." Zack nodded, "You ready, SOLDIER?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff." Zack turned around and walked into the living room. A bag was laying next to the couch, and Cloud only just realized it's presence. Zack looked at him, "well, I guess I'll see you later." He smiled and choked back tears. Cloud shook his head and tears started to pour from his eyes again. He ran up to Zack and hugged his neck. He stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on Zack's lips. It didn't matter to him that Rufus was right there, all that mattered right now was Zack. Zack pulled away, "I gotta go." He kissed Cloud's forehead and waved to his other friend's who were at the top of the stairs. With one final look at Cloud, Zack turned and walked out the door.

Cloud couldn't move. He stood there, staring at the back of Zack's head. Come on Cloud! You have to get out there! Go say good bye! The voices in Cloud's head were clamoring, and he didn't like it.He ran outside behind Zack. As Zack was opening his door, Cloud grabbed his hand.

"What's the matter babe?" Zack looked down at Cloud. Cloud choked up again and could only hold onto Zack.

"Can you wait a moment?" Cloud looked at him, then Rufus.

"You can have a few extra minutes." Rufus nodded his head. Cloud patted Zack's hand.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Cloud turned and high-tailed it back into the house, nearly running into Reno as he did.

"Hey, watch it, yo!" Reno yelled after him. But Cloud didn't hear him. He reached his door and threw open the door. He ran to his dresser and opened one of the small drawers. A small box was inside, and he pulled it out. A small necklace with a golden cross with small wings around it was revealed when he opened it. He grabbed it and ran back outside to Zack. He put his hand in Zack's and dropped the chain. Zack held it up and smiled.

"I love you Zack." Cloud looked into those green eyes, not wanting to look away. Zack smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." He slid in the car and shut the door. Cloud watched as they backed out. He ran down the driveway with them, never looking away from Zack's eyes. He stayed at the end of the driveway until the black car had disappeared, and even longer after that. Zack was really gone. Why? Cloud stayed there until he felt sick to his stomach. He ran up the driveway, into the house, and ran to the bathroom. He flung the toilet seat open and puked the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Oh yeah. This was gonna be a long few months, he thought to himself as he flushed the toilet.


End file.
